


[Fanart] Elvenking

by Autheane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Swords, Traditional Media, hair porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little gift for a friend because she loves him and because I do too. And who needs reasons to draw him anyway?</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Elvenking

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for a friend because she loves him and because I do too. And who needs reasons to draw him anyway?

____________

[ ](http://pre07.deviantart.net/c7d4/th/pre/i/2015/131/7/9/elvenking_by_autheane-d8lixff.jpg)


End file.
